Life in Technicolor
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets para o projeto Tiny Ball of Light.
1. Um

Um

Item: televisão

"Olha aqui, Ron, se você quebrar o rádio do meu pai dessa vez..."

"Eu já disse que foi _sem querer_, Hermione! Eu—"

"Não interessa!"

"—não sabia mexer naquela coisa."

"Então _fique longe_, okay? Você definitivamente não nasceu para artefatos trouxas."

Ron revirou os olhos e fechou a cara, emburrado. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em depreciação. Das duas últimas vezes que os dois foram visitar os Granger, Ron quebrara alguma coisa – da primeira vez, foi a televisão. Depois, foi o rádio. Com sorte, os objetos da casa conseguiriam sair ilesos desta vez. Ou não. Hermione só gostaria que os dois ouvissem seus conselhos e escondessem os eletrodomésticos dentro do armário do sótão.

Mas é claro que não ouviram.

"A televisão está funcionando de novo!" exclamou Ron, quando chegaram à casa. "_Viu_, Hermione, eu te disse que tinha conserto..."

"Eles compraram outra, idiota."

"Ah."

O Sr. Granger sorriu. "Não se preocupe; é normal que você não entenda o funcionamento dos objetos. Mas já aprendeu a falar 'televisão' corretamente; é um começo."

Ron deu um meio sorriso que ficou parecendo uma careta – não sabia se deveria levar aquilo como um elogio ou não. Hermione manteve sua expressão de paisagem e beliscou Ron quando ele quis chegar mais perto da nova televisão. "_Não_! Lembra o que nós conversamos, Ronald?"

"Ah, por favor", ele pediu. "Eu já sei até falar o nome, você não ouviu? Tenho certeza que não vou quebrar dessa vez."

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, e então deu de ombros.

"É o seu funeral."

(Mais tarde, Ron lembrava de ter gastado todo o seu repertório de piadas tentando fazer Hermione rir – depois que ele quebrou a antena da televisão em duas partes e ambos foram embora discutindo sobre como ele provavelmente nascera com alguma disfunção na área da coordenação motora.)


	2. Dois

Dois

Item: guitarra elétrica

"_Eu_ acho que as Esquisitonas cantam melhor."

"Sem chance, Ron. Música bruxa é fascinante, mas... Mas estamos falando dos _Beatles_. É impossível ser melhor."

"Eles nem existem mais, Hermione!"

A garota colocou as mãos sob o peito, parecendo ofendida. "É claro que existem. Eles marcaram a história, Ronald... Ninguém nunca fez tanto sucesso como eles. Mesmo depois que a banda terminou, suas músicas continuam no ar. E seus filmes", ela concluiu, apontando para a tela da televisão. "A Hard Day's Night é realmente ótimo."

Ron olhava com curiosidade para as figuras em preto e branco que se mexiam na tela. Há muito tempo desistira de entender o funcionamento daquele aparelho, então simplesmente se contentava em prestar atenção no que estava passando. Os quatro homens cantavam, todos com roupas parecidas, sorrindo para a tela. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a aparelhagem que eles seguravam – eram objetos todos diferentes; um deles parecia estar batendo em grandes caixas com a ponta do que parecia ser uma varinha. Outro mexia as mãos para cima e para baixo sem parar em um curioso e comprido objeto barulhento que tinha várias cordas ao longo de sua extensão.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão bizarro no mundo trouxa?

"Erm, Hermione. O que _são_ essas coisas?"

"Hmm?" ela parecia distraída, agitando a cabeça ao ritmo da música. _It's been a hard day's night and I've been working like a dog._

"Essas coisas, que eles seguram e batem…"

"São chamadas de instrumentos musicais." Hermione riu e apontou para o cara que batia nas caixas. "Está vendo aquele ali? É o Ringo Starr. Ele é o baterista. Isso que ele está batendo é a bateria."

"Não me importa o nome desses caras..." resmungou. "E qual é o sentido de uma bateria?"

"Fazer o som sair", ela disse. "E assim criar o ritmo da música. Está vendo aquele outro? Com o instrumento das cordas? Aquilo se chama guitarra elétrica. É geralmente um instrumento mais barulhento, eu sinceramente prefiro o som do violino, mas—"

"Uma guitarra elétrica?" ele exclamou. "Que tipo de coisa se chama 'guitarra elétrica'? Por Merlin. E ele precisa ficar mexendo as mãos o tempo todo para sair o som? E ficar mudando os dedos de lugar?"

"Sim, Ronald."

Ele bateu na própria testa.

"Magia é tão mais fácil."


	3. Três

Três

Item: telefone (ou celular)

Hermione lhe entregou um objeto não-identificado.

"Aqui... Eu estarei com o meu celular, qualquer coisa que você precisar, só aperte três-três-dois-nove-sete-um e depois esse botão verde."

"Ah... tá."

"Tente não destruir a casa dos meus pais – eu voltarei logo. Mamãe e eu só precisamos fazer as compras de Natal, afinal, eu não posso comprar artefatos bruxos para todos..." Ela andava de um lado para o outro, pegando e deixando coisas, procurando sua bolsa. "E não se esqueça de que estamos de férias no mundo trouxa, portanto _aja como um trouxa_. Deixe sua varinha guardada no fundo da mala, só por precaução. E esqueça que ela está lá."

"Ah... tá."

"E não deixe meu pai te convencer a mostrar feitiços. Você seria capaz de colocar a casa abaixo."

"Ah... tá."

"E também não se esqueça de que—Ron, você está me ouvindo?"

Hermione olhou para o namorado. Todo esse tempo, ele estivera olhando para o aparelhinho cheio de teclas e números; parecia alheio a tudo que ela dissera nos últimos minutos. A garota revirou os olhos e estapeou o braço de Ron. "Acorda!"

"Hermione..." Ele disse lentamente, após franzir a testa e perceber que ela estava falando com ele. "_O que_ exatamente você espera que eu faça com esse... esse..."

"Celular", ela disse.

"É. Isso aí. Tanto faz."

"Já disse, disque três-três-dois-nove-sete-um e depois o botão verde."

Ele continuava olhando para o celular. "Mas... ele _brilha_. E tem um monte de coisas escritas. E faz uns barulhos estranhos. Hermione, eu quero a magia de volta!"

A garota gargalhou.

"Ignore qualquer barulho ou 'coisas escritas', okay? Só aperte a sequência de números que eu te falei e o botão verde. Vamos lá, disque, pra você ver como funciona."

Ele discou. Instantes depois, uma música soou de dentro da bolsa de Hermione – que, por sinal, estava atrás da poltrona. "Ah! Minha bolsa", ela exclamou, aliviada. "Pensei que mamãe tivesse levado por engano. Está ouvindo essa música? É o toque do meu celular. Se você precisar me ligar, eu vou ouvir, e então vou atender." Ela pegou o aparelho e apertou o botão de 'atender'. "Está vendo? Aí eu vou falar aqui, e você vai colocar o celular na orelha, e responder."

Monossilábico, como sempre. "Ah... tá."

Ela beijou de leve os lábios dele. "Estou indo. Não se esqueça de tudo que eu falei e de me ligar, caso você precise!"

Ela saiu pela porta. Sua mãe já estava lhe esperando lá fora, e logo as duas partiram para as tais compras de Natal.

Ron largou-se na poltrona. Sentiu um impulso de ligar a televisão, mas não seria bem recebido caso a quebrasse. Muito menos o rádio, ou sabe-se lá Merlin como aquilo se chamava. Então suspirou, e franziu a testa para as teclas do celular. Olhou para o aparelho em sua mão novamente, com curiosidade.

"Ela me manda guardar a varinha, mas me deixa aqui _sozinho_ com esse tal celular que começa a tocar e tremer do nada", ele resmungou, incrédulo. "Isso é _impressionante_."


	4. Quatro

Quatro

Item: Madonna

A manhã nublada de inverno erguia-se gelada na neve lá fora. Londres parecia mais acolhedora do que nunca. O café da manhã na casa dos Granger estava transcorrendo sem incidentes da parte de Ron para com os objetos trouxas que rodeavam a cozinha. Nada de perguntas ou insistências, nada de teimosia, nada de discussões sobre magia _versus_ mundo trouxa.

Hermione estava quase se permitindo respirar fundo, até que...

"Filha, adivinha _quem _está vindo fazer shows exclusivos da nova turnê aqui em Londres?"

Ela não estava realmente curiosa. O gosto musical de sua mãe era algo altamente questionável, na opinião de Hermione. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto bebericava seu chocolate quente. Apanhou um biscoito de canela no pote e deu uma mordida. "Ahn, não sei. Paul McCartney?", chutou. A mãe sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Mas é claro que não. Seria bom demais para ser verdade. "Oasis? Sex Pistols?"

A Sra. Granger praticamente enfiou uma revista na cara da filha. "MADONNA!" Exclamou. "Não é maravilhoso? É a primeira vez em anos que ela vem para cá."

"Ah, mãe, você sabe que eu não gosto da Madonna", Hermione replicou. "Mas se você quiser ir..."

"Você não gosta _dela_?"

Ron parecia incrédulo, olhando para a loira com vestes de couro na capa da revista. Ela parecia ser uma musa da música. E linda. Como Hermione poderia não gostar dela?

A namorada fuzilou Ron com os olhos, e tirou a revista do alcance dele. "Na minha opinião", ela começou, "ela só tem corpo. Aposto como é necessário muita edição musical para que ela consiga cantar _decentemente_. Além do mais—"

"—Ah, vamos lá, Hermione. Até parece que ela canta mal. Você tem, erm, um daqueles..."

"Discos?" indagou a Sra. Granger.

"É, isso aí. Da tal Madonna."

"É _claro_ que tenho, Ronald. Eu tenho a coleção toda." Ela levantou-se diante do olhar indagador do Sr. Granger e foi até a sala. Ainda falava. "Aí você vai ver que a Hermione é só careta. A Madonna canta muito bem."

Hermione afundou o rosto nas mãos. Havia acabado de ser chamada de _careta_. Pela própria mãe.

Alguns instantes depois, ela reconheceu a batida absurdamente irritante de Papa Don't Preach, que tinha também a letra mais sem sentido que ela já havia visto. Onde estava o bom senso? O bom som? As boas letras? Onde estavam John Lennon, Freddie Mercury?

Ah, sim. Mortos.

"_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep… Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep…_"

"Mãe, tira isso!"

Ron agitava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, no ritmo da música. "Ah, Hermione, pare com isso. Eu finalmente encontrei alguma coisa _boa_ que o mundo bruxo não tem. Espera só até eu mostrar isso pra mamãe... Ela vai esquecer _totalmente _Celestina Warbeck!"

E então os dois começaram a cantarolar o refrão da música – muito, muito alto. O Sr. Granger sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar em sua xícara de café.

Hermione esqueceu a possibilidade de respirar fundo. Ronald Weasley era incapaz de _não_ causar confusão, afinal.


	5. Cinco

Cinco

Item: Carro

Esse foi, então, o fatídico episódio de quando o Sr. Granger resolveu ensinar Ron Weasley a dirigir. Hermione diria que seu pai tinha uma extrema coragem. Ou então uma extrema falta de inteligência. Ou então os dois. É, talvez.

"Aqui, Ronald. Isso se chama volante, e você realmente precisa dele para dirigir o carro. Portanto, não o quebre."

Hermione, que assistia com depreciação a pequena aula, sentada no muro de entrada, revirou os olhos para o Sr. Granger. "Pai, não é muito mais fácil você dizer a ele que _tudo_ no carro é importante? Acredite, por questão de segurança, isso é bem melhor."

Ron, que estava no banco do carona observando atentamente o sogro, bufou. "Hermione, eu estou _aprendendo_. Se eu aprender antes de mexer, não vou quebrar nada!"

A namorada riu, incrédula. "Você disse isso quando mexeu na televisão, no rádio, no fogão, na geladeira..."

"Foram acidentes, okay?"

Mais risadas. "Tá bom, Ron. Tá bom."

O Sr. Granger continuou. "Você tem que girar o volante de acordo com a direção que quer ir. Se quiser ir para a direita, vire para a direita. Se quiser ir para a esquerda, vire para a esquerda.

"E se eu não quiser ir a lugar nenhum?"

"Então deixe o volante parado." Ele apontou para o dispositivo entre os dois bancos da frente. A expressão compenetrada e ao mesmo tempo confusa de Ron era tão engraçada que Hermione mordia os lábios freneticamente para não gargalhar e deixá-lo irritado. "Esse é o freio, e aqui você pode trocar as marchas também, para controlar a direção. É bem simples. Não esqueça de dar seta quando quiser virar, e—"

"Wow, Sr. Granger, pare por um instante", Ron pediu. "Freio? Marchas? Setas? Como assim, eu tenho que erguer uma seta pra mostrar para que lado estou indo?"

A risada de Hermione chegou à ponta de sua língua. Ela se controlou.

O seu pai também. "Não, não. É mais ou menos isso. Está vendo essas luzes na traseira do carro?" Ron teve que sair para observá-las. "Então. Há um dispositivo perto do volante de onde você pode acender essas luzes. A da esquerda, se estiver virando para a esquerda. A da direita, se estiver virando para a direita."

"E além disso eu tenho que girar o volante, então?"

"Exatamente."

Ron suspirou. "Está bem. Deixe-me tentar uma vez."

Hermione pronunciou-se novamente, parecendo apreensiva. "Ron, eu não acho que você deva—"

"Eu já sei como fazer! Por favor, Sr. Granger, posso digerir uma vez?"

A vontade de rir estava ficando incontrolável para Hermione. "Dirigir, Ron, _dirigir_!"

"É, isso aí."

E então, para mostrar a sua coragem – ou falta de inteligência, como mencionado anteriormente -, o Sr. Granger permitiu que Ron se sentasse no banco do motorista para tentar dirigir uma vez. Ele pareceu animado e girou a chave no contato. Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que se seguiu, mas um minuto depois ele tinha dado marcha à ré e batido na mureta. O alarme do carro começou a soar como uma sirene de ambulância pela rua.

E Hermione não foi mais capaz de segurar o riso.

"Você é um _idiota_, Ron!"


End file.
